It's Over
by ilysfmdemetri
Summary: One choice. That's all it took to lose it all.


I don't own.

* * *

"You said you wouldn't cry." Elijah said quietly.

Elena shook her head gently, smiling sadly, "But you're crying." she said as a lone tear streaked down Elijah's flawless face.

The hand that was resting on her thigh moved it's was to her face, wiping away the tears that threatened to fall. "I never said I wouldn't." he said simply.

"Will... is, is there another way?" She asked with a hiccup.

Smiling gently, he shook his head. "I'm afraid their is not."

Losing all reserve, Elena jumped into Elijah's arms, pulling him close, sobbing into his suit jacket. "Oh Elijah! I am so, so sorry!" she cried.

* * *

Day's earlier, Elena had attended the Originals ball. There, meeting Ester and agreeing to kill all off the Originals. Only to regret her decision seconds after. In the days following, she had gone to Ester, asked, no, begged that she call off the curse. Yes it was true, Klaus took everything she held dear from her, from everyone, ruining all of their lives. And Rebekah had tried numbers of time to kill her and her friends. And Elena didn't want to know what the other two were capable of. But when the angry haze fades and she could see clearly, she saw Elijah.

She then realized, she wasn't a murderer. She didn't want anyone dead. Whether they had done wrong to her, to her friends. She simply didn't let hate consume her. But she did let regret fill her entire being. She didn't tell Damon or Stefan what had conspired that night. She couldn't even if she wanted to. Damon was promptly ignoring her, a result of the lash she made at him after the ball. And she just didn't want to tell Stefan. She couldn't deal with his dark behavior or cryptic comments.

She had thought of telling Klaus, Rebekah, someone. Warn them. Something. But she couldn't. She couldn't bring herself to tell them that their own mother wanted them all dead. And that she helped. She supposed she was a coward in that right. To afraid to face them, not as Originals, but as people who just wanted to live.

The day when Elijah came to her, smiling and asking her to accompany him, she felt her heart break a little. When he had finally gotten the truth from her, she had been a sobbing mess. Asking for forgiveness. Rambling out any way she could stop the curse. Elijah stood there with a passive expression. He seemed, angry, sad but most of all, disappointed. When Elena crumpled to the forest floor, she was surprised at how much emotion and feeling this whole situation brought out in her. She hadn't felt this helpless since she woke up in the hospital bed after her parents car crash.

When Elijah lifted her gently into his arms, Elena expected him to do something to stop this. But instead, he held her close and whispered comforting words into her ear. She was beyond confused. She had thought he would demand she find a way to fix the problem she had created. Kidnap Bonnie, force her to preform spells to counter his mothers one. But no, he knelled on the dirty ground, and held Elena close.

Elijah did not tell his siblings of the events that were to occur. Elena had told him that Finn was going to sacrifice himself to kill them all. Elena did not understand why Elijah wouldn't do a thing to stop this. He had seemed to almost accept it. Almost.

* * *

"I am ready to die Elena." he whispered.

She pulled away, "What? Elijah... how could you say that? How could you―"

"Elena, I have lived my life. A million times over. And if this is how it is going to end... So be it."

Elena heard his words, but his eyes, so much emotion could be seen in his eyes. He was afraid. She could see, he wanted to live. He did. But he would not say it.

With a shaky voice she asked, "Why are you saying these things?"

He smiled, softly. "Because, I have lived my life. And because..." he paused. His eyes locking onto hers. "I'm content to leave this world Elena, knowing you care."

Her brown hues widened slightly. "Elijah..." her hand moved behind Elijah's head, pulling his closer. Their lips met in a chaste kiss. It soon became more, his lips grazed over her neck. "Oh Elena." he said breathlessly.

Elena pulled him even closer, "Elijah, I love you." she whispered against his lips.

He stopped moving and slowly pulled back. Gazing into her eyes, looking for truth behind her words. He did not see any lies. Not anymore. Here in this moment they could finally be. But, like most things in his life, good didn't last very long.

His heart soared. He had been in love with the doppelgangers for as long as he could remember, and now, finally, after meeting and falling for Elena, here she was expressing that she felt the same for him. Elijah, not Damon or Stefan. Him.

He held her closer, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I must go now Elena."

She tightened her hold. "No please Elijah..." she sobbed. "Don't go."

He closed his eye tightly and opened them slowly. Pressing another soft kiss to her forehead, he whispered, "May you find all the love in this life you deserve Elena."

Before she had realized what he was doing, she looked back up to respond but discovered was painfully alone.. The only evidence that he was here was a note he had left in her lap.

* * *

As the night wore on Elena began to become more anxious. She stood and raced downstairs. She was going to give it one last shot. Grabbing her car keys she dashed into her car and drove to the Mikaelson's home. Seeing that it was empty, she let the tears fall down her face once more.

* * *

Elijah stood, side by side with his brothers. He had finally told them the truth behind his mothers lies. Kol spat words at Finn and Ester. Klaus stood, a dark expression across his face.

* * *

Elena drove out to the place Elijah had taken her to days earlier. _The place of his child hood, _she remembered. Running out of her car, she clutching the knife she had taken from the mansion, she raced through the wooded area. Spotting the light from a fire in the distance.

* * *

"Kol. That is enough." Ester said firmly.

"Mother, how could you do this?" Klaus shouted through tears.

Ester's heart was breaking, she didn't want to do this to her children, but it was the only way.

* * *

Elena finally made it to the scene. Ester and Finn stood in the middle of a ring of fire. She could see Kol, Klaus and Elijah standing mere feet away, staring with cold expressions.

"Elijah." Elena whispered.

Elijah's eye bet hers in a heart beat. He froze. "Elena."

* * *

As Ester began to chant the spell, Finn lifted the white oak dagger to his chest. Getting ready to strike.

"No!" Elena shouted.

All eyes turned to hers, Finn and Ester hesitated.

"Stop! Please!" She pleaded.

Ester shook her head, "You are too late. I am sorry my dear."

As she continued the chant, Elena grasped the knife and impaled her self in the stomach. In a series of bright lights and shouts, Elena fell to the ground. When she looked up through glazed eyes, she could no longer see Ester or Finn. The fire had died down and Elijah was hovering over her. "It's over." she said weakly. With a soft smile on her face, she let the darkness consume her.

A tear trailed down Elijah's face. "Yes. It's over."


End file.
